


Calling Card

by tanoshii_koushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutesy, Dialogue Light, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Lesbian Character, Original Fiction, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoshii_koushi/pseuds/tanoshii_koushi
Summary: I wanted to write a lesbian romantic scene to try and stimulate my romantic feelings and try my hand at something new!





	Calling Card

All it took was one quick glance of her eager eyes to hook me. I found myself gradually drawn to her throughout the evening, glancing   
over every so often to find my eyes meeting with hers. Although a stranger to me, I felt that somehow, we knew each other   
instinctively, as if in a past life we had been connected. Although I spoke with many that night, I still only remember her face among   
the crowd. I can only imagine how many people passed through the halls -- enough to give me headache trying to picture it -- but her   
darker complexion was only accented by the mahogany trim framing not only the walls, but unintentionally, her face.

With my memory acting up like this, you'd think I had a lot to drink that night, but really, I didn't have any. I even went back the   
next night to check with the bartender -- an old friend of mine. I think I was truly lost in her sparkling eyes that evening, the   
twinkle piercing through her deep blue irises, a light shining through the deep ocean.

As she was leaving, I walked over to her; not under the guise of offering a drink, nor under the guise of just another overly eager   
girl, but rather, under the guise of a friend. I knew my chances were faint, but I garnered her attention. Her gentle smile set me at   
ease, even as my heart nervously throbbed in tune with my eyelids. I felt as if she could see straight through my eyes, her attention   
easily freezing me in place as if I had been lead plated.

I tried to break through the tension that only I perceived, reaching out through the gesture of an awkward smile, pressing the soles   
of my feet against the bottom of my flats in an alternating fashion, praying that the bobbing didn't reveal my wavering composure.   
Perhaps she could sense my heartbeat, or my fluttering eyelashes, or perhaps she was laughing at my smudged mascara, or my let-down   
hair. I swore in my head, wishing I had done my hair up as I had contemplated mere hours before.

She gently started laughing, and my confused eyes darted nervously between her lush lips, her gleeful eyes, and her gentle composure.   
I only just realized that she wore a casual summer dress, obviously taking advantage of the warm summer air outside -- air that now   
felt cool when compared to my flush cheeks. I don't know if they were flushing out of embarrassment, or if she really had drawn my   
blood straight to my head, feeding me with courage that I undoubtedly lacked. Obviously I had brought myself in way over my head, not   
only jumping off the deep end, but tying a weight to my ankles while I was at it.

As I had recognized not that long ago, she was far out of my league -- I may as well have been beaten before I had started. I gently   
pivoted back towards the bar, my composure quickly broken, and my friend -- the bartender -- already fixing up a drink to boost my   
spirits; a simple home remedy that would counteract the stomping my ego had just received. But as I walked away, I felt a hand grab   
my shoulder, and as my eyes shifted towards it, I was met with beautifully lacquered and kept nails -- ones far fancier than I could   
hope to pull off. Although they sported only a traditional deep red, a colour not unlike the skin of a Fuji apple, in my eyes, she   
made it seem like a fresh new colour to me.

I turned around, primed for embarrassment, but instead met with an outstretched hand, a business card hovering between her fingers.

"Give me a call, you're cute," and in an instant she was gone, my fingers clutching her business card like a lifeline.


End file.
